fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Papa's Saladeria
'''Papa's Saladeria '''is the 1st gameria created by user and founder JK55556. This game was released on 8/20/2016. Description Papa's Saladeria is kicking off it's opening night with some veggie characters! There are 4 stations in this game. The stations are: The Order Station, The Veggie Station, the Dressing Station, and the Topping Station. The Veggie Station is where you pick out the veggies and put them into the bowl. The Dressing Station is where you add different dressings into the salad. Finally, the Topping station is where you add the croutons or pine nuts, etc. This game has Special Recipes and Holidays! Enjoy playing this game! Introduction Chinatsu, Carter, Yasmin, and Wilson have been hired to dress up as different vegetables and dance during the opening night. Unfortunately, all of the characters have called in sick on the day of the grand opening. What happened? Alicia, a police officer, looks at all the food they ate the past days. He finds some white powder inside all of their food. He takes it to the lab to examine it. It turns out that it is some light poison. Who committed this mysterious crime? Papa Lucci and Alicia offer a big reward to find the crook. The next day, Roboto and V.I.L.E. come in with Savannah. "Savannah!" Papa Louie cries. "She is very honest! She would not do something like that! Arrest them!" They escape, but not before they stole money from Bobby's house. All that money is going to cost a lot to replace. It's a good thing that Bobby has been hired to work at the new Papa's Saladeria! Ending The ending of this game is at Rank 66. Alicia arrests the person who committed the crime, and then Bobby stops working at the Saladeria. The celebration is now held. Holidays * New Year (Rank 6)-Favorite by:() * Valentine's Day (Rank 11)-Favorite by:() * Grōōvstock (Rank 16)-Favorite by:() * Easter (Rank 21)-Favorite by:() * Cinco de Mayo (Rank 26)-Favorite by:() * Chilifest (Rank 31)-Favorite by:() * Summer Luau (Rank 36)-Favorite by:() * Cherry Blossom Festival (Rank 41)-Favorite by:() * September Fest (Rank 46)-Favorite by:() * Halloween (Rank 51)-Favorite by:() * Thanksgiving (Rank 56)-Favorite by:() * Christmas (Rank 61)-Favorite by:() Holiday Customers Holiday Customers only appear during their holiday. New Year * Onill (Unlocked on Rank 6 with New Year) Valentine's Day * Cupid (Unlocked on Rank 11 with Valentine's Day) Grōōvstock * Conny (Unlocked on Rank 16 with Grōōvstock) Easter * Eggy Azalea (Unlocked on Rank 21 with Easter) Cinco de Mayo * Avelina (Unlocked on Rank 26 with Cinco de Mayo) Chilifest * Popi (Unlocked on Rank 31 with Chilifest) Summer Luau * Yandel (Unlocked on Rank 36 with Summer Luau) Cherry Blossom Festival * Charlotte (Unlocked on Rank 41 with Cherry Blossom Festival) September Fest * Kingsburg (Unlocked on Rank 46 with September Fest) Halloween * Mackenzie (Unlocked on Rank 51 with Halloween) Thanksgiving * Maple Mabel (Unlocked on Rank 56 with Thanksgiving) Christmas * Santa Claus Jr. (Unlocked on Rank 61 with Christmas) Customers * Jordan (Tutorial) * Carter (After Tutorial) * Albert (Random) * Mike (Random) * Peach (Random) * Caden (Random) * Liam (Random) * Danny (Random) * Issac (Random) * Lauren (Random) * Tommy (Random) * Boomer (Random) * Ethan (Random) * Hannah (Random) * Patrick (Random) * Charlie (Random) * Daisy (Random) * Alice (Random) * Freddy (Day 2) * Rosetta (Rank 2) * Anita (Rank 3) * Ava (Rank 4) * Jack (Rank 5) * Wilson (Rank 6) * Cecille (Rank 7) * Alicia (Rank 8) * Chloe (Rank 9) * Trent (Rank 10) * Dennis (Rank 11) * Evie (Rank 12) * Flora (Rank 13) * Monica (Rank 14) * Sierra (Rank 15) * Jessica (Rank 16) * Heather (Rank 17) * Ida (Rank 18) * Jackson (Rank 19) * Therry (Rank 20) * Samantha (Rank 21) * Shy (Rank 22) * Ursula (Rank 23) * Marco (Rank 24) * Ginger (Matty0502) (Rank 25) * Estelia (Rank 26) * Thea (Rank 27) * Tex (Rank 28) * Makoto (Rank 29) * Wester (Rank 30) * Monika (Rank 31) * Deply (Rank 32) * Chinatsu (Rank 33) * Nelli (Rank 34) * Maria (Rank 35) * Brandon (Rank 36) * Anthony (Rank 37) * Primrose (Rank 38) * Joshua (Rank 39) * Cure Kohaku (Rank 40) * Laundry Machine (Rank 41) * Prudence and Pickle (Rank 42) * Chase Lax (Rank 43) * Jimmy Lax (Rank 44) * Etha Lax (Rank 45) * Winnie Lax (Rank 46) * Chris (Rank 47) Closers * Antonia (Day 2) * Purp (Day 3) * Ruby (Day 4) * Wacky (Day 5) * Kassie (Day 6) * Gerald (Day 7) * Ginger (Food Critic, Day 8) Ingredients Bowls * Small Bowl (Start) * Medium Bowl (Rank 9 with Chloe) * Large Bowl (Rank 27 with Thea) Vegetables * Iceberg Lettuce (Start) * Tomatoes (Start) * Romaine Lettuce (Day 2 with Freddy) * Red Peppers (Rank 3 with Anita) * Carrots (Rank 8 with Alicia) * Corn (Rank 13 with Flora) * Beans (Rank 17 with Heather) * Olives (Rank 21 with Samantha) * Basil (Rank 24 with Marco) * Edamame (Rank 26 with Estelia) Dressings * Balsamic Vinaigrette (Start) * Ranch Dressing (Start) * Honey Mustard Dressing (Rank 2 with Rosetta) * Italian Dressing (Rank 4 with Ava) * Sesame Ginger Dressing (Rank 10 with Trent) * Caesar Dressing (Rank 14 with Monica) * French Dressing (Rank 18 with Ida) Croutons * Caesar Croutons (Start) * Garlic and Butter Croutons (Start) * Garlic and Cheese Croutons (Rank 6 with Wilson) * Parmesan Ranch Croutons (Rank 12 with Evie) * Focaccia Croutons (Rank 15 with Sierra) * Multi-grain Croutons (Rank 20 with Therry) * Seasoned Croutons (Rank 23 with Ursula) * Zesty Italian Croutons (Rank 25 with Ginger (Matty0502)) Toppings * Blue Cheese (Start) * Feta Cheese (Start) * Shredded Cheddar (Rank 5 with Jack) * Walnuts (Rank 7 with Cecille) * Cranberries (Rank 11 with Dennis) * Peanuts (Rank 16 with Jessica) * Mozzarella Cheese (Rank 19 with Jackson) Specials * Ranch-O-Rama * Balsamic Lite * Tomato Touchdown * Caesar Salad * Caprese Salad * Greek Green * Coleslaw * Fruity Front * Potato Plus * Pasta Primary * Taco Taste * Vinaigrette Vineyard Category:Papa's Saladeria Category:Games Category:Games by JK55556